Bienvenido a casa Sasuke
by Dulce-E
Summary: ¿Sería posible que la incondicional amistad de Naruto y la aparente indiferencia de Sakura le hicieran cambiar de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y compañía NO me pertenecen. Son obra de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Βiεηvεηido α cαsα Sαsukε**

Cap I

"El trato"

La Godaime miró con aprehensión a la figura que permanecía de pie junto a ella. Las preguntas se agolparon en su cerebro, haciéndolo trabajar a mil por hora. La decisión que estaba a punto de tomar podía encauzar las cosas por un camino que difícilmente podría terminar en algo bueno, o todo lo contrario, podría solucionar aquel asunto que le traía tantas noches sin pegar un solo ojo.

Las consecuencias no eran pocas y, por supuesto que el no haber consultado, ni tratado esta intempestiva oferta con sus más fieles ninjas, podría conducirle a un serio problema. Pero la tentación estaba ahí.

Miró con sus escrutadores ojos el rostro del Ninja. Él parecía tan calmado y neutral como le recordaba, pero eso no le decía mucho. Bien podía estar planeando su propio asesinato.

"_Mantén la calma. Esto no es tan fácil como parece"_

Si accedía a esta extraña "alianza", podría estar arriesgando la seguridad de su debilitada aldea, brindándole todas las posibilidades para caer sobre ellos cuando menos se lo esperaran.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

El pasado ataque a Konoha les había traído innumerables bajas, tanto ninjas como aldeanos; había minado la confianza de todos los habitantes y había puesto en jaque el rol activo que mantenía Konohagakure frente a las demás naciones ninjas.

El consejo de ancianos en pleno se le había venido encima conminándole a reaccionar frente al urgente estado. Tal como estaban las cosas, era mera cuestión de tiempo para que cualquier grupo de insurgentes o alguna que otra aldea inconforme con el tratado de paz, se dejara ver por las inmediaciones. Esto traería el caos. Ella estaba consciente de aquello, y había pocas opciones a las que recurrir.

Durante las primeras horas de aquel día, había encontrado una extraña nota esperándole sobre su escritorio. El como había llegado hasta allí sin que lo notasen los Anbu apostados frente a la puerta era una cuestión que tendría que tratar más tarde.

La curiosidad pudo frente a la precaución. La nota era breve y extraña:

"_Hay información que necesitas conocer._

_Si estás dispuesta a sacrificar la basura, yo puedo ayudar en la seguridad de tu aldea._

_Hoy. El Valle del Fin. Sola."_

¿Sacrificar basura? ¿Información necesaria?

Había descartado la posibilidad de ir. No era seguro, y cabía la enorme posibilidad de que fuese una trampa.

Lo que debió haber hecho en primera instancia fue entregar el dichoso papel a un grupo de investigación en el laboratorio, ellos le habrían puesto en análisis para asegurar cualquier tipo de infiltración dentro de las dependencias.

¿Y perder la oportunidad de satisfacer la creciente curiosidad? No.

Su espíritu de shinobi se había revelado ante aquella opción.

Si bien era cierto que la bizarra reunión podría traer nefastas consecuencias, también podía ser que fuese exactamente lo que prometía. Una desesperada forma de encontrar respuestas y una ayuda que necesitaban con toda urgencia.

Se encaminó completamente sola hacia el sitio precisado en la nota dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario. Su ausencia no planteaba mayor dificultad pues había dejado sus asuntos resueltos antes de partir, informando a un grupo pequeño y cercano de ninjas, que partiría tras una pista que, necesariamente ella debía investigar.

Era poco común el alejamiento de un Kage de su Aldea, mas las circunstancias adversas eran suficiente escusa para satisfacer la animadversión del concejo de ancianos.

Y aquí estaba ahora, frente a la última persona que creyó sería el portador de buenas nuevas. O el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o este tipo realmente tenía la audacia de creer que ella le cedería alguna posibilidad.

Intentó sondear, nuevamente, en aquellos vacíos ojos negros. Pero el rostro del Shinobi se mantenía impasible, sin ocultar la desconfianza que le producía el extraño encuentro. ¿Qué razones le habrían movido a llevar a cabo semejante proposición? ¿Qué tan bien informado estaría, como para conocer con detalles el actual deprimente estado de la aldea?

Retiró la mirada de aquellas duras facciones, acechando con los ojos los alrededores. Estaba segura de que nadie le había seguido, pero ¿quién podía asegurarle que él estuviese completamente solo? La poca información que tenía respecto al Ninja en cuestión, no era precisamente halagadora, y todo le llevaba a pensar que se estaba metiendo en serios problemas y todo gracias a su impetuosidad.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Si tenía que ser sincera debía reconocer que el chico tenía agallas. Y la presente situación era casi irrisible. Tanto tiempo siguiéndole los pasos, mandando en su búsqueda escuadrón tras escuadrón, sin siquiera dar con algunas pistas, y él se presentaba tan tranquilo, dándole a conocer datos, bastante descabellados de un pasado Ninja que ella jamás conoció.

Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla. Un simple y conciso No. Entonces ¿Por qué las dudas?

Ayudarle en la recopilación de cierta información, para lograr la posterior captura de algunas alimañas ponzoñosas que se escudaban tras las puertas de Konoha. A cambio de brindar apoyo en la reconstrucción de la Aldea, y la protección frente a futuros ataques. Por supuesto, todo esto durante el tiempo en que durase la "tregua".

Las dudas acerca de la veracidad de la información se esfumaron como por obra de magia, principalmente porque ella conocía a los individuos supuestamente implicados y les creía capaces de tan macabro plan y mucho más. Por lo tanto no ponía dudas acerca de la historia que acababa de escuchar. Pero, ¿cómo confiar en él?

¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? Y volvía otra vez la duda que más le impedía aceptar, ¿cómo estaba tan bien enterado acerca de asuntos tan internos que eran solo manejados por altas autoridades?

El que supiese del ataque efectuado por Akatsuki era un asunto que no le complicaba, pues en esos momentos aquella era una información que corría por todos los países ninjas. Y estaba más que segura que alguno de aquellos líderes estaría a esas horas mofándose de la incompetencia de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Entonces, si se fiaba totalmente en la autenticidad de los hechos acaecidos hace ya muchos años, y por lo tanto no dudaba de la sinceridad de la propuesta, ¿por qué seguían corroyéndole las dudas? Aunque debía reconocer que seguir su instinto muchas veces le había llevado a cometer errores, y que quizás era tiempo de fiarse un poco a la razón y desoír las protestas que le planteaba el corazón.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en el chico. Observó con cautela sus escasos movimientos. Al parecer su seguridad era inamovible, ningún nervio crispaba su pálido rostro. Sereno le miraba sin siquiera parpadear.

-Tengo que admitir que me asombra tu supuesta preocupación por nuestros asuntos internos. No voy a pedirte explicaciones acerca de que como estás al tanto de ellos, aunque estoy en todo mi derecho, siendo que depende de mi aceptación el que tu plan se lleve a cabo. Aunque claro, tu ayuda no es del todo desinteresada.

Voy a ser totalmente sincera, porque no veo el modo en que puedas utilizar todo esto en mi contra y además porque, a pesar de todo creo en lo que haz dicho. Incluso sin las pruebas que me muestras te habría creído.

No estamos en condiciones de pasar por alto cualquier clase de ayuda que se nos pueda dar, y la reputación de tu equipo y tus aliados es algo que tampoco puedo esquivar.

Pero aceptar tu propuesta me hace exclusivamente responsable a mí de cualquier mal posterior. Tú, por supuesto, no me das toda la confianza para poner en tus manos la labor que supuestamente llevarías a cabo.

Aún así estoy dispuesta ha arriesgarme, pero, esto no significa que el trato vaya a efectuarse bajo tus órdenes. Que quede claro que yo no me someto, y si veo algún movimiento extraño que me haga dudar durante un segundo de tu palabra, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta ver tu arrogante trasero bajo tierra.

_¿Acaso sería aquello una sonrisa?_No, seguramente no. Han de ser sus ojos que le engañaban. Probablemente ese rictus no era más que una manera de ponerle en advertencia. El Sasuke que ella conocía, carecía de sentido del humor.

-¿Es eso un si? – tan conciso como siempre, nada más que cuatro escasas palabras.

-Puede ser.- Tampoco es que ella fuese a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Al menos debía dar la impresión de pensárselo un poco más. –Si acepto será bajo mis condiciones. O lo tomas o lo dejas, decide.

-¿Y esas serían…?

-Primero, tú y tus subordinados se ubicaran fuera del territorio de la Aldea. No expondré a los inocentes así como así. No te ofendas.

Segundo, quiero estar al tanto de cada movimiento que ustedes efectúen, no importa si ello tenga que ver o no con la seguridad de Konoha, y, por último, en cada expedición que se lleve a cabo para evitar posibles escaramuzas por parte de otras aldeas, quiero que se integren ninjas de la Aldea por cualquier eventualidad.

"_Dulce venganza. Ya te quiero ver conviviendo con cierto par que de seguro te extrañan."_

Esto estaba resultando casi irónico. Sería digno de ver la convivencia de todos ellos juntos… Y quizás por ahí podría hacer una que otra apuesta, seguro que Kakashi estaría más que encantado.

-No creas que todo lo que haz dicho va a desalentarme. Tú misma lo dijiste. Nada de lo que hago es desinteresado. Yo tengo mis razones y tú tienes las tuyas. Si accedes con lo que te pido, me importa muy poco _acatar_ tus condiciones.

Después de todo este discurso que haz dado, ¿significa que aceptas?

-Así es, acepto.

-Mi equipo está por aquí cerca. Te acompañaremos de vuelta a Konoha, tú nos indicas el lugar en que no asentaremos y luego hablamos de los detalles.

"_Mocoso arrogante. Ya verás. Solo por tu actitud te haz ganado un fin de semana completo en compañía de Naruto. Ya veremos quien fastidia más"_

Sin siquiera ver si él le seguía enfiló hacia la aldea. Lo más problemático, como diría Shikamaru, vendría ahora, el tener que explicar su decisión a los ninjas de Konoha.

"_Bueno, a preparar un buen discurso y a formar los equipos"._

**OOOoooOOO**

**A todos los se tomaron la molestia de leer, GRACIAS, y muchas más si se hacen un tiempito y dejan un comentario.**

**¡¡¡Con confianza!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Βiεηvεηidσ**** α cαsα Sαsukε**

Cap II

"Buenas Nuevas"

-¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? Por que si es así, tu sentido del humor está bastante sobrevalorado. No puedo creer que hayas aceptado sin siquiera habernos dicho algo, ¿no te merece ni un mínimo de respeto nuestra opinión? Con todo el respeto que se merece Hokage-sama, creo que has cometido un gran error. Aún cuando en el pasado Sasuke haya sido un alumno mío, no creo que esta sea una decisión correcta. Arriesgas mucho, ¿estás consciente de ello?

Y a todo esto, ya que me cuentas, ¿podrías decirme bajo que condiciones prestará toda esa ayuda que ha ofrecido?

El Ninja se removió incómodo. Parado frente al escritorio de la Hokage, no hacia más que mirar fijamente a esta, esperando que alguna palabra que saliera de sus labios desmintiera lo que a él se le antojaba un desmedido disparate. Tratando de forzar una respuesta, se inclinó impaciente hacia el costado, observando a través de su único ojo visible a la mayor autoridad de Konohagakure.

Tsunade sabía que cuando tuvieses que informar a Konoha de la decisión que había tomado, seguramente que muchos se lo tomarían a mal. Contaba con tener que soportar las repercusiones que traería la acelerada medida, y ya se había imaginado todas las posibles excusas que tendría que presentar. Tampoco significaba que tendría que rendir pleitesía a la aldea completa, después de todo quien mantenía la autoridad en la villa era ella, y sus órdenes, gustasen a quien gustasen, serían acatadas. Pero aún así creía contar con siquiera el apoyo de Kakashi. Si él respaldara su decisión, todo sería un poco más sencillo. Todavía faltaba lo peor, el tener que darles a conocer al concejo las nuevas. Y para la reunión extraoficial que llevaría a cabo con ellos el día de mañana, tendría que inventarse unas buenas excusas que justificaran la presencia de ninjas extranjeros a las afueras de la aldea. Y era justo por eso que la supuesta actitud molesta del Ninja copia le fastidiaba más que sus propias dudas.

Debía reconocer que el tipo tenía sus muy buenas razones para sobre reaccionar. Después de todo, tan solo llevaba tres semanas fuera del hospital. Las heridas que ostentaba su cuerpo, le recordaban continuamente lo cerca que estuvo de morir, y ahora ella le presionaba con una extraña y poco creíble propuesta, por parte de un ex miembro de la aldea, ahora prófugo y buscado. Un Ninja del que desconocían mucho, un ex partidario de Orochimaru, que podía estar fraguando alguna treta que causara el irrevocable fin de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Cogió unos papeles que había estado leyendo antes de la entrada de Kakashi, y se los ofreció sin decir nada.

Esperó pacientemente a que él los leyese, fijando su atenta mirada en el rostro del shinobi.

Los generalmente distraídos rasgos de Ninja iban pasando desde la absoluta indiferencia, a una creciente curiosidad, mientras pasaba revista al documento que sostenían sus manos. Las frases se sucedían unas a otras, relatándole una fantástica historia de conspiración y mentiras. Una historia que había sido cuidadosamente ocultada a la villa, cuyo conocimiento solo podría causa desconcierto y horror.

Kakashi intentaba encontrarle lógica a todo aquello, repitiéndose casi por instinto, que solo debía tratarse de alguna maquiavélica mente que intentaba aprovecharse del caos de la aldea, para sembrar mayor temor.

Regresó los papeles al escritorio, tratando de no delatar el temblor de sus dedos.

Carraspeó incomodo antes de decir:

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Tsunade guardo las notas fotocopiadas, y volteó hacia Kakashi, que ansioso esperaba una contestación.

-Quizás no lo has comprendido bien, aunque me parece que está bastante claro, aquí dice que…

.No, no, ahórrate los detalles por favor. He entendido claramente lo que explica. Lo que yo quiero que me digas es si acaso tú te has creído eso sin, al menos, pruebas que lo corroboren.- Devolvió el filo de su mirada a la Hokage, que reclinada sobre los nudillos de sus manos le observaba con una sarcástica sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios.

-No soy tan estúpida como para tragarme el cuento de un muchacho arrogante sin antes haber investigado por mi cuenta.- Sabía que estaba siendo poco sincera con el pobre de Kakashi. Después de todo había aceptado la oferta sin siquiera verificar nada, valiéndose solo por el instinto, que en aquella tarde se había inclinado a creer en el Uchiha. Pero armándose de paciencia pudo encontrar datos realmente satisfactorios husmeando en los antiguos archivos pertenecientes al Tercer Hokage.

Había acudido de forma silenciosa, al regresó de su reunión con Sasuke, a las dependencias del Clan Sarutobi. No fue muy complicado el que le permitiesen buscar en la biblioteca de la familia, aduciendo razones netamente investigativas, pues era sabido por todos que últimamente la Hokage se estaba tomando bastante en serio su primordial tarea de ordenar la historia completa de la Aldea, desde su creación. Por lo tanto sus inclinaciones de reportera no habían despertado mayores dudas.

Extendió su mano hacia otro de los cajones, buscando una carpeta que luego puso sobre la mesa. Acercándola hacia Kakashi, lo animó a tomarla y ver su contenido.

-Adelante, léelo.- Se inclinó un poco más sobre la superficie del escritorio, para tener una completa vista del cariz que tomaban los rasgos en el rostro del Ninja a medida que pasaba las hojas. Estaba segura que después de lee aquello, a Kakashi no le quedarían muchas más dudas. Y si todo eso no sirviera para exponer las suciedades que escondía en Concejo, aún tenían tiempo para filtrar elementos en algún escuadrón en la Raíz Anbu, o al menos eso esperaba…

----

Sakura caminaba apresurada por las calles de la aldea buscando con la mirada una rubia cabeza con pelos de pincho.

Cuando salía de casa para hacer unas compras, frente a ella se había materializado un Ninja con orden de la Hokage de presentarse junto a Naruto en la oficina de la Godaime, lo más pronto posible.

Aceleró, dirigiendo sus pasos al único lugar en el que encontraría a su despistado amigo a esas horas de la tarde. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar que Naruto comía seis veces al día? Miró el reloj de pulsera que portaba en la muñeca izquierda y sacó cuentas, seguramente ya debía ir por la cuarta comida del día y por lo tanto el séptimo tazón de ramen. Si se daba prisa podría llegar antes de que se acabara el octavo.

Cruzó con rapidez las últimas calles que le separaban de su destino, pisando con cuidado por las veredas aún maltrechas, signo inequívoco de la reciente batalla.

Las misiones se habían postergado hasta nuevas órdenes, lo que hacia poco productivos los días. Las reconstrucciones se estaban aún llevando a cabo, pero ya que los edificios principales habían sido puestos en pie, el trabajo más sencillo fue dejado en manos de ninjas con menos rango. Lo que les dejaba con demasiado tiempo libre y una gran sensación de frustración.

Naruto no era el único con pataletas entre la población masculina, quienes transitaban día tras día bajo la Torre del Hokage, esperando vanamente que hubiese un cambio de parecer.

Tsunade-sama no estaba dispuesta a perder valiosas vidas, lanzándoles en misiones poco seguras.

La opinión general de la población respecto a la labor de la Hokage, caía en detrimento con el paso de las semanas; las reuniones "secretas" entre líderes de prestigiosos clanes, ya era un secreto a voces. Las bajas habían sobrepasado los números de ocasiones anteriores, y las pérdidas se hicieron sentir no solo en la población civil que no alcanzó a ser evacuada con prontitud, sino que, también se dejaron ver en algunas principales familias de ninjas, como era el caso del Clan Akimichi, que aún lloraban la muerte del líder.

Afortunadamente, pensó Sakura, su familia no había corrido mayores riesgos; aunque todavía pesaba sobre ella el deceso de Shizune. Era un tema que, por lo que había escuchado entre pasillos, la Hokage no había tomado muy bien, y era de esperarse. La confianza que mediaba entre ellas era una cosa poco común, y la pérdida de tus amigos era difícil de llevar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado justo frente a un pequeño parque, que salvó indemne de la destrucción. Faltaban tan solo dos calles para el Ichiraku.

Caminó más serena, bordeando el césped, deteniéndose un momento a descansar, cuando lo vio.

"_Allí estás eh,… pero ¿qué…?"_

Si se acercaba un poco más quizás podría ver bien lo que creía estar observando. Sí, sin lugar a dudas ese que estaba sentado en la banqueta era el hiperactivo rubio, sentado, comiendo y… ¿abrazando a Hinata?

"_Oh, oh, que Neji no pase por aquí"_

Era mucha información para digerir en tan poco tiempo; ¿y ahora qué hacia? ¿Se plantaba ahí enfrente arruinándole lo que a las claras era una cita?

No, no podía ser tan malvada. Después de todo lo que le costo a la pobre de Hinata declararse y mirar a los ojos de Naruto sin sufrir un desmayo, era mucha maldad acercarse a ellos justo en aquel momento; y entonces, ¿qué hacía con la orden de la Hokage? Podía ir ella sola y excusar a su amigo, podría decirle que no lo encontró, _"no se lo va a tragar"_, o inventar que estaba entrenando o cualquier cosa pasable, _"si claro"._

No. Mejor aún, podría acercarse con lentitud hasta el banco, esconderse detrás del pequeño arbusto de bayas, escuchar un poquito y Tsunade… _"pues que se espere"._

Si aquella era la mejor idea.

Con parsimonia recorrió los pasos que faltaban hasta ponerse justo detrás del par. Afortunadamente el arbusto era mucho más grande de lo que ella había podido observar y reptó hasta alcanzar la base de la planta, acercándose un poco más… cuando…

-Ouch, ¿pero qué dia…?- Se encogió por el dolor, masajeándose la cabeza. Intentó que no notaran su presencia y observó al frente.

El sonrojado rostro de Kiba Inuzuka le miró claramente azorado y avergonzado. Casi olvidó por completo a "los enamorados", cuando de repente les escuchó murmurar. Se asomó solo un poco por el borde de la planta y los vio alejándose tranquilamente hacia las calles aledañas.

Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada por el hecho de que le vieran espiando y adolorida por el cabezazo del "chico canino", se puso de pie, limpiándose el pasto adherido a la superficie de sus calzas, sin alzar el rostro.

Tomando aire fuertemente subió la mirada intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, evitando los indagadores ojos de Kiba.

-¿Y? – Colocó ambas manos en su cadera, procurando parecer enojada por haberlo pillado _in fraganti_, cuando la verdad del caso es que ella tampoco podría salir indemne de todo aquello.

Kiba sonrió entre azorado y divertido, por la supuesta actitud pendenciera de la chica. Calibró con la mirada la delgada figura, recorriéndola desde la cabeza a los pies, juzgando la posibilidad de una discusión por venir.

La verdad es que no le llamaba la atención armar escándalo frente al público y habían otras ideas mucho más divertidas en que podrían estar pasando el rato, pero, considerando que estaba en presencia de la Srta. Buen Comportamiento, aquello era cien por ciento descartable.

Incómodo por tener que dar explicaciones, se giró dispuesto a marchar.

-Eh, tú, ¿te vas así sin más, sin dar ni una explicación? –la aguda voz le llegó desde la espalda. Volvió a voltear para enfrentar la mirada atenta de Sakura, exhaló profundo, derrotada al parecer, su última esperanza de escapar.

-En primer lugar no soy aquí el único que debe explicar algunas cosas, y aunque así fueses no tengo porque decírtelo. – Sonrió otra vez al mirar como el rostro de la chica volvía a adquiriría un tono más rojo.

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó a lo lejos un agudo grito, llamando su atención.

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!- Esa voz inconfundible.

-Estoy aquí Naruto, no es necesario que me grites.- Se giró hacia el rubio sin perder de vista, por el rabillo del ojo la figura del Inuzuka.

Agitado por la carrera Naruto se detuvo apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

-Ufff…, que carrera me corrí. El tipo de la esquina dijo que andabas buscándome Sakura-chan, así que vine todo lo rápido que pude.- Percatándose recién de la otra figura entrecerró los ojos y preguntó – ¿Kiba? ¿Tú que haces con…?

Sin permitirle terminar Sakura lo cogió del brazo azuzándolo a correr, explicándole en cortas frases la visita al despacho de la Godaime.

----

Tsunade aporreaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, mirando las manecillas del reloj.

-¿Pero que se creerán estos mocosos? ¡¡¡Azumi!!!

Una agitada muchacha entró apresurada a la oficina, portando una fila de documentos en los brazos, que se balanceaban con cada paso.

-Diga Tsunade-sama…

-¿Estás segura que les has mandado la orden de venir? Mira la hora que es –dijo apuntando el reloj circular que colgaba de la pared- y estos aún no aparecen, repito, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí?

La muchacha respiró hondo.

-Le aseguro Hokage-sama que he expelido la orden hace ya una hora, quizás es posible que Michio no les haya encontrado y esté todavía buscándolos. Usted sabe que Naruto es…

Un certero golpe a la puerta detuvo su explicación. Sin detenerse a esperar el pase, Naruto entró con los brazos tras la cabeza, seguido de Sakura que tiraba de su chaqueta intentado detener el avance del rubio.

La pelirrosa miró a su maestra disculpándose con la mirada por la actitud de su amigo. Ya no había caso en asestarle otro golpe a Naruto, si de todas formas jamás aprendía la lección.

-Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos vieja, tú dirás…- Naruto esbozó una alegre sonrisa esperando.

Azumi y Sakura observaban el lento tamborileo de los dedos de la Hokage, quien parecía a punto de explotar.

Tsunade inhaló hondo conteniendo la replica que pendía de sus labios. No había tiempo que perder tratando de meterle en la cabeza al Jinchuuriki, el respeto que no profesaba.

-Seré rápida, y me ahorraré la tensión, así que les explicaré brevemente.

Ambos asintieron con las cabezas, aguardando.

-He recibido una oferta que no pude declinar, así que de hoy en adelante, mientras pese sobre Konoha el temor de otra invasión, contaremos con la ayuda de un grupo de shinobis de elite. Partirán a reunirse con ellos, ustedes dos, Kakashi y Sai, mañana. Seguro que estarán contentos por una nueva misión. Kakashi les llevará mañana las indicaciones.

Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

-Pero Tsunade-sa… -Sakura levantó la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

-Es todo dije.

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Contento por tener algo en que ocuparse durante los próximos días. A diferencia de Sakura a él no le interesaba mucho el resto de la información. Mientras tuviera que patear traseros enemigos, lo demás podía esperar.

Derrotados, ya se retiraban cuando Tsunade comentó.

-Por cierto- dijo mientras leía el informe que tenía frente a sí- Me imagino que les gustará saber que el líder del grupo, que tan gentilmente se ha ofrecido en brindarnos su ayuda, es nada más y nada menos que… Uchiha Sasuke.

El profundo silencio alertó a la Hokage, que esperaba al menos gritos por parte de alguno. Miró hacia la puerta abierta del despacho; Sakura le observaba con la cabeza ladeada y Naruto… ¿Naruto no estaba?

Oh, oh. El escandaloso rubio se había desmayado.

**OOOoooOOO**

**Comentarios, sugerencias… ya saben…**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto es obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Βізηvεηіdσ α cαsα Sαsukε**

Cap III

"En marcha"

Sakura era consciente de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a las figuras que se movían con prontitud hacia su rubio amigo tirado en el suelo.

Observó como Tsunade-sama arrojaba un vaso con agua sobre la cara de Naruto, quien ni siquiera se movió luego de sentir el helado frescor en el rostro.

Aún sin poder pestañear y precisando de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se movió hasta ponerse frente al chico y se arrodilló a su lado. Primero lo primero, cogió el brazo que reposaba sobre el frío piso de madera, e intentó hallar el pulso. Afortunadamente todo estaba en orden, se trataba tan solo de una sobre-reacción. Todo muy típico de Naruto.

Despertaría dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Se puso de pie, aún sin decir palabra y cogiendo la silla que reposaba apoyada a la pared, se sentó a esperar las palabras de la Hokage…

…**oooXXXooo…**

Solo niebla. Era lo único que podía ver. No importa el lugar en el que mirara, sus ojos solo le devolvían la visión de el manto gris que se extendía por todos los sitios. Sus miembros estaban pesados por el cansancio y el caminar se había vuelto dificultoso.

"_Naruto. Vamos Naruto, despierta…"_

Se sentó sobre el suelo, cubierto también por la niebla; esperando que la voz alzara el volumen y volviese a llamarle, también porque el camino era irreconocible y de nada le serviría intentar avanzar cuando no tenía la menor idea del lugar en el que se hallaba y hacia donde se suponía que se dirigía.

Alguien le tomó del brazo y se lo sacudió. Miró hacia un lado y otro y no encontró a nadie.

"_Vamos idiota, despierta._

_Déjalo ahí tirado. Se lo merece por melodramático._

_Pero es que hace bulto aquí en la puerta. Al menos ayúdame a correrlo Sai, llévalo junto a ese sofá._

_¿Estás segura Sakura? Podríamos dejarlo ahí y que siga haciendo el ridículo…_

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como era alzado por los hombros y sacudido con fuerza. Su mirada cayó sobre el rostro de Sakura, que frente a él seguía agitándolo para apurar el despertar.

-Listo, ya está. Ha despertado ¿ves? – Sakura le sonrió a Sai y soltó a Naruto dejándolo caer sobre el sillón.

El rubio bostezó sonoramente.

-Tuve un sueño de lo más raro. –Miró a todas las personas reunidas en la oficina, dirigiendo especial atención sobre la Hokage. Sakura, Sai y Kakashi también estaban presentes y parecían escucharlo atentamente.

De golpe los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente: Sakura y él entrando a la oficina; el tamborileo obsesivo de los dedos de Tsunade sobre la madera del escritorio; la información de una nueva misión, después de pasar semanas bajo una inactividad enervante; la propuesta que la Godaime había recibido y…

Oh, no era un sueño. Tsunade realmente lo había mencionado.

Volvió a mirar los rostros anteriormente inexpresivos de los presentes, y pudo percatarse de la leve burla en los ojos de la Hokage.

Sakura estaba nerviosa; lo sabía porque retorcía los dedos de las manos y miraba hacia otro lado, esquivando una respuesta. Kakashi, sin su libro, lo estudiaba a través de su único ojo visible, esperando su reacción; y Sai… bueno Sai simplemente lo miraba como si nada.

Tsunade cogió el vaso de sake que descansaba sobre la mesa y bebió un largo trago de la bebida. Decidiendo hacer las cosas un poco más sencillas para el atontado chico, se puso de pie y lo miró comprensiva.

-Sí Naruto. No fue un sueño. Verás, yo no acostumbro a dar explicaciones por mis actos pero si tú quisieras podría informarte mejor de cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Supongo que estás muy confundido, Sakura también lo estaba, todos lo estuvimos. –Pensando que con las explicaciones Naruto comprendería mejor, Tsunade siguió con la conversación.- La Aldea está en estos momentos pasan…

-Tsunade-sama – La Godaime miró sorprendida al escucharle dirigirse a ella de aquella forma. –No tiene que explicarme nada.- El rubio esbozó una simple sonrisa. –Yo confío en sus decisiones, todos lo hacemos.

Soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia sus otros compañeros de equipo.

-Esto será muy bueno ¿verdad Sakura-chan? Apuesto a que el estúpido de Sasuke ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera. Ya sé, de alguna forma lo convenceremos de que vuelva, ya verás…

Sakura ya estaba preparada para esto. Naruto era un idealista por naturaleza y nadie podría jamás impedirle aquello que se propusiera. Él quería que su amigo volviera y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por conseguirlo. Y ella le ayudaría, no podría ser de otra manera, después de todo eran un equipo; pero… volver a ver a Sasuke, no sabía si podría lidiar con aquello, aunque siempre supo que llegaría el día en que volverían a encontrarlo, ella no contaba con esto; con esta intempestiva reunión. Y ahora que ya solo era cuestión de horas para el encuentro, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría.

Sus sentimientos eran tan… _confusos_. El paso del tiempo irremisiblemente había entibiado los recuerdos y con ello los sentimientos. Aquello no quería decir que hubiesen desaparecido del todo, pero la lejanía había puesto paños fríos sobre sus heridas, haciéndole posible el haber seguido adelante; después de todo en aquel entonces era tan solo una chiquilla, una niña estúpidamente enamorada, carente de amor propio que solo sabía perseguir al objeto de su infantil adoración, como si la vida dependiese de ello.

¿Pero cuánto de aquellos sentimientos aún perduraban? Era esa la duda que la inquietaba.

Si de algo estaba completamente segura, era que las situaciones ya no serían las mismas, ella no lo permitiría. Jamás volvería a hacer el ridículo persiguiendo a alguien que no deseaba tenerla rondando cerca suyo. Nunca más.

-Bueno, bueno ahora que todo esto está parcialmente aclarado, pueden marcharse ustedes tres. Supongo que tendrán mucho de lo que platicar. Kakashi, tú por favor quédate un momento más, arreglaremos los asuntos aún pendientes y así mañana ya podrán partir. Se reunirán junto a las puertas de la Aldea. Kakashi les informará los detalles que acordaremos ahora. Es todo. ¡¡¡Azumi!!!

Una notablemente cansada Azumi hizo su aparición a través de la puerta.

-Si Hokage-sama.

-Trae más sake. Ah y deja esa puerta abierta, los muchachos ya se van retirando ¿no es así chicos?

…**oooXXXooo…**

El sonido de un estómago los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura lo miró asombrada.

-¿Ese a sido tu estómago?

-Sip, creo que tengo hambre.

-_Crees,_ claro.

El rubio sonrió divertido y volteó hacia Sai.

-Va siendo hora de comer la cena ¿sabes?

-Ya, ¿y? –El pelinegro lo observó extrañado.

-Que hoy invito yo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Buscó la mirada de Sakura, para asegurarse si había escuchado bien,

-Claro, he dicho que yo invito… pero tú pagas.-rió tontamente- Vamos Sakura-chan ¡Hacia el Ichiraku! Que hoy Sai-teme nos invita.

Ambos echaron a correr a través de la calles, dejando a un pálido Sai parado en mitad de la acera, contando las monedas en sus bolsillos.

-… lo ha vuelto a hacer…

…**oooXXXooo…**

-A mí sigue pareciéndome una pésima idea Sasuke. Tú eres el líder, y como tal, yo no desobedeceré las órdenes que me des, pero, ¿lo has pensado bien siquiera?

-Sabía que pondrías objeciones Suigetsu. ¿Sabes acaso que esto no ha sido idea mía? ¿Crees realmente que hubieses vuelto a este lugar por voluntad propia?

El muchacho de incisivos alargados entornó los ojos.

-¿Madara?

El Uchiha asintió. –Así es. Le dije exactamente lo mismo que me has dicho tú. Pero no atiende a razones. Él ha dicho que es el modo más sencillo de debilitarlos. –Cogió una rama seca que pendía balaceándose desde el extremo de un árbol. –Ya sabes, atacar desde sus propias filas; convencerlos de mi honestidad –inclinó sus labios en una mueca sardónica- y cuando estén lo suficientemente ablandados y cuando nosotros hayamos reunido la información precisa –la sonrisa se extendió aún más- acabar con todos. –La rama crujió bajo la fuerza de los dedos presionando la corteza y dividiéndola en dos.

-Comprendo, me parece razonable. ¿Astuta tu familia no? Al parecer no es tan mala la idea, estoy comenzando a encontrarle su gracia, debo admitirlo.

-¿Cuál es esa buena idea de la que hablan eh?

-Puaj, sabía que todo no podía salir tan bonito. ¿Qué te trae por acá zorra?

-Suigetsu… -le advirtió Sasuke.

-Mira tú, cara de… cara de… ¡Aj! No sé siquiera ponerle un nombre, no hay palabras para describirte, eres feo, desagradable, oloroso – la chica siguió enumerando con los dedos-, mal hablado, perdedor, y todo eso sin mencionar tu horrenda dentadura que…

-Me voy.

El Uchiha se alejó dejando al par discutir. Su cabeza estaba sobrepasada con todo lo que había tenido que soportar el día presente, y el tener que responsabilizarse de las diatribas de sus subalternos, seguro que no figuraba entre sus prioridades.

Cansado, con el malestar aullando dentro de sus sienes, se relajó sobre el frío pedazo de suelo que había apartado para su descanso, asegurándose de quedar posicionado lo más lejos posible de las virulentas garras de Karin.

…**oooXXXooo…**

El día en ciernes fue lo primero que captaron sus ojos a través de la ventana de su estrecha habitación. El bostezo que siguió a su temprano despertar, retumbó por las paredes, devolviéndole el eco disuelto de su "grito" matutino.

Con la calma acostumbrada de las mañanas, Naruto caminó hacia el refrigerador, tropezando en el intento con los recipientes vacíos que pululaban por los rincones y esparcidos sobre el piso. Bebió la leche directamente desde el cartón, rascando su desnudo pecho y evitando con el dorso de su mano el bostezo que nuevamente amenazaba con escapar.

El fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de la modorra.

-Sakura-chan, estas son horas para ve…

Abriendo la puerta en toda su extensión la chica se abrió paso hacia el interior.

-¡Vaya Naruto! No creí que estuvieras despierto tan temprano, pensé que tendría que utilizar alguno de mis métodos para sacarte de las sábanas.

-Si… verás… yo, yo tenía hambre…

-No me extraña…

El rubio comenzó a recoger el desorden que reposaba sobre los suelos mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación.

-Espera un momento Sakura-chan, me visto, arreglo mi mochila y salimos.

Veinte minutos más tarde ambos caminaban hacia las puertas de la Aldea. A lo lejos pudieron advertir la presencia de Kakashi que esperaba recostado sobre una de las paredes que delimitaban los inicios de la Villa. A su lado un chico miraba animadamente hacia las afueras de la Aldea, ansioso.

-Hey! ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Sai-teme?- Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué diablos hace Kiba aquí? Si alguien no me explica todo esto –comenzó a vociferar una vez llegados junto a ellos- voy a ir directamente hacia…

-Naruto cálmate…- la voz cansina de Kakashi tomó parte.

Pero Sakura ya no escuchaba lo que discutían, sus asombrados ojos estaban posados sobre Inuzuka Kiba, quien le devolvía la mirada, divertido, consciente del vergonzoso rubor que arrebolaba las mejillas de la kunoichi.

Por su mente pasaron veloces las imágenes del día anterior, cuando escondida tras los arbustos espiaba a Naruto; recordó el corto intercambio de palabras y la vergüenza volvió a teñir su rostro.

"_Justo lo que necesitaba. Como si no bastaran los nervios, ahora además tendré que soportar durante toda la misión a Kiba… ¿y si por el camino le cuenta a Naruto que yo…?"_

Se obligó a alejar cualquier clase de pensamientos pesimistas, y luchó contra las ganas de correr de vuelta; volvió los ojos hacia su rubio compañero que parecía mucho más calmado, aunque aún rezongaba algo acerca de presentar una queja a la Hokage por ponerle a trabajar junto a Kiba.

Hatake Kakashi se aclaró la garganta, consiguiendo la total atención de su equipo.

-Bien chicos –los miró uno a uno notando el desagrado en la mirada de todos- ya que hemos arreglado nuestras pequeñas diferencias, podemos ir andando.

Parco en palabras, como siempre, el Ninja copia avanzó a través del terreno sin mirar si le seguían.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué a ocurrido con Sai?

-Ah, eso…si, pues verán Danzou a mandado a buscarlo. No le digan a Tsunade que se los he dicho, es información confidencial.

-¿Qué será lo que a movido a Danzou a llamarlo? Creí que estaba molesto con él.

-Mmm... Pues no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que debe estar preocupado por algo, de eso no cabe duda. Algo está gestando, es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar el porque a estado tan nervioso últimamente, y el hecho de que reúna a todos los miembros del Anbu de raíz, solo hace que desconfíe mucho más de lo que trama. –Los estudió con la mirada y les sonrió como hacía cuando aún eran unos niños- Pero bueno, según mis cálculos si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos el claro dentro de un par de horas, así que vamos.

…**oooXXXooo…**

-¿Ves algo por ahí Juugo?

La mirada ansiosa de Suigetsu recorrió la espesura dentro de los límites del bosque. Llevaban patrullando por aquel lugar y sus alrededores aproximadamente todo lo que había corrido del día, esperando encontrar a los ninjas de Konoha que habían partido temprano en la mañana desde la Villa.

-Nada. ¿Seguro que Sasuke dijo que la reunión se llevaría a cabo hoy? –El enorme sujeto que respondía al nombre de Juugo, frunció el entrecejo, prestando especial atención hacia el camino que se extendía desde los orígenes del precario campamento montado, hasta el río pequeño y de escaso caudal que bordeaba el claro en el que se apostaban.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Oyes algo?

Juugo entrecerró levemente los ojos y avanzó a través del camino sembrado de hojas secas, intentando, dentro de lo posible, pasar desapercibido. Suigetsu le siguió acompasando sus pasos a su compañero que le llevaba varios metros de distancia.

-Shh, no te muevas –le dijo al tiempo que se escabullían tras la sombra de los árboles. –Ahí están. –apunto con el dedo al grupo de cuatro shinobis que descansaban a orillas del riachuelo. -¿Nos acercamos?

-Mmm… supongo, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Sasuke. –Se detuvo al comenzar a caminar mirando fijamente a las figuras recargadas sobre el agua- ¡Oye, esto es injusto!, ¿por qué nadie me informó que vendría una chica? Me habría dado tiempo de acicalarme –abarcó con la mano la extensión de su cuerpo- Mira como voy… eh…. ¿tú crees realmente que soy tan desagradable como dijo la zorra que era?

Juugo le miró estático, recorriendo los rasgos afilados de su amigo.

-Yo no sé de esas cosas –justificó finalmente. Sin perder más tiempo caminó seguro hacia el encuentro con el grupo.

Kakashi intentaba poner orden al equipo. Más que ninjas en la adolescencia, parecían estudiantes de la academia. Kiba y Naruto no habían parado de discutir desde el momento de poner un pie fuera de la Aldea, les había tenido que separar en incontables ocasiones y luego de la última reyerta había terminado él con un ojo morado al no poder esquivar un derechazo de Sakura, que ajena hasta ese momento en las discusiones del par, había escogido precisamente aquel instante para frenar la riña de los "maduros" shinobis.

Ahora los había dejado castigados a la orilla del río meditando sus comportamientos. El primero que osara interrumpir su apacible lectura sería enviado de vuelta sin derecho a retornar.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leía tranquilamente con su ojo visible, y a la vez estudiaba los contornos del terreno.

Unas sombras sospechosas se movieron sigilosamente cerca del perímetro. Aguzó sus sentidos y quitó la vista de las páginas… al parecer la historia tendría que esperar.

Otro movimiento lo alertó de que realmente alguien se acercaba con extremo cuidado. Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la o las siluetas.

-Ya pueden dejar de esconderse. –El eco del bosque le devolvió el sonido de sus propias palabras amplificadas.

Dos muchachos salieron desde detrás de los grandes árboles. Uno de ellos de estatura considerable y el otro un poco más pequeño.

-Hey tranquilo –dijo el más bajo, extendiendo las manos hacia delante. –Tú debes ser Hatake Kakashi ¿no? El legendario Ninja copia.

La mirada desconfiada de Kakashi siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Y ustedes son…?

-Vale no nos mires así, que somos de los buenos. Sasuke nos ha enviado.

-Bien, vamos andando. –Con una seca mirada dirigida hacia su equipo Kakashi tomó la ruta que serpenteaba hacia el extremo de la explanada.

Naruto, Sakura y Kiba lo siguieron, pasando frente a los sujetos desconocidos.

-Hey! –Vociferó Suigetsu- ¡Que mal educados! ¿No harás las presentaciones o qué…? –volteó a mirar a su acompañante y no lo encontró.

Juugo, adelantándose a los ninjas, recorría el camino guiándolos hacia el campamento en donde Uchiha Sasuke esperaba.

**oooOOOooo**

**OHHH, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará Sasuke? ¿Cómo les gustaría que reaccionara?... El gran encuentro en el próximo cap.**


End file.
